


Little problems

by CinnaEagle



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, Baby Trafalgar D. Water Law, Brother Complex, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Katakuri is in the crew, Law has a little brother, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Minor Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, My Oc is a little shit, OOC, Original Character(s), Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Portgas D. Ace, alternative universe, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaEagle/pseuds/CinnaEagle
Summary: Sometimes making Jewelry Bonney angry is not a good idea, and even less is being in the line of fire of a woman's fury.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pequeños problemas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450874) by [CinnaEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaEagle/pseuds/CinnaEagle). 



> Hi!
> 
> Well, this is very difficult for Cinna 'cause English is not her language...
> 
> Cinna's original work is in Spanish, but, well, she wanted to translate it~
> 
> Hope you like this crazy thing, and sorry if there are typos or a wrong use of grammar :(

**Prologue**

Foosha Village was a disaster.

On a table in Makino's bar, the tension could be cut with a single blow.

Several men were sitting at that table, all with serious and intimidating looks.

But the looks weren’t the scariest thing: it was the people who were there.

On one side there were two retired Marines sitting next to each other: Garp and Sengoku. Next to the former fleet admiral sat the former admiral, Aokiji, and a blond who had already smoked about ten cigarettes in the last hour, almost burning himself when lighting a new one in the process. Following the order, one of the four emperors, Red-Haired Shanks, was there next to Fire Fist Ace, who seemed annoyed with the blond man next to him, who was none other than Sabo, the second in command of the revolutionary army. Then there was Monkey D. Dragon himself and, next to him, the man who was Roger's right-hand man, Silvers Rayleigh. Finally, to close that circle, there was the only woman present besides Makino: Dadan, the chief of the Mount Corvo bandits.

A few days ago all those people had received a call that made them stop doing everything they should, forcing them to travel to the East Blue in record time.

But what could have brought so many dangerous people together in one place?

The poor locals didn’t know it, but a big storm was coming, and all because of a young pirate.

*** * ***

On the way to Dawn Island there was a ship and a submarine at full speed.

They didn't know how they had avoided the Marines from the New World to the East Blue, nor how they managed to navigate through the Calm Belt without being attacked by a single Sea King. Both crews only had in mind that they had to get their captains to a safe place.

Because there was a small problem within the alliance.

And it was literally small, given that Law and Luffy were only one-year-old babies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firts of all, Cinna should say sorry if there is any typo or grammar mistake here :(
> 
> The second thing she wants to say is that Cinna loves a jealous Luffy and Law as a big (or now little?) brother <3
> 
> Well, enjoy~

**Chapter 1**

Certainly splitting up would have been best, but Law knew how hard and difficult it was to lose a _nakama_ and so both crews went to Whole Cake to get Sanji back.

But they left that island with more than just the return of the _Mugiwara_ 's cook: Jinbe had appeared in Whole Cake and joined Luffy's crew, and the crazy captain thought that "kidnapping" Big Mom's second oldest son was a good idea.

So, from the candy-filled island, they broke out with two new members in the younger captain's crew.

It had been quite an odyssey, particularly because of the madness of that emperor and her obsession with a wedding cake. Law knew well that several of his crew and his ally's would be traumatized by how far that woman was able to go for a simple cake.

What Law never expected was to have to face the fury of a starving woman so soon.

*** * ***

On their way to Wano's country they had to stop at an island to buy supplies. Now that they had two gluttons on board —Luffy and Katakuri— it was more difficult for the food to last as before.

If Luffy ate about fifteen racehorses, Katakuri ate about twenty, and although Sanji appreciated that people liked his food it was difficult to cook for so many without adequate food supplies. Certainly they weren't finished yet, but the cook prefers to have his stocks well loaded in case of any sort of emergency.

The torture started on that island.

As soon as they set foot out of the port, Law was tackled in a way that the doctor and his "attacker" almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the good balance of the Heart pirates' captain.

Luffy immediately frowned at that hug —he was the only one besides Law who noticed that it was a hug and not an attack— since he didn't know at all the boy who had thrown himself into the arms of his ally and boyfriend, although the doctor didn't know this yet because Luffy never told him.

“... It has been a long time, far too long for me. How is Cora-tou-san?”

“Cora-san is fine, but you should know this already since you talk to him every week.”

“Oh? is Trafalgar Law, the great Surgeon of Death, jealous that I call my father and not my brother every week because there is no way to contact a pirate captain since you change your transponder number, at least, every month?”

“You could have told Cora-san how to get in touch with you.”

“... _Touché_ , Law-nii, _touché_.”

“... Law-nii?!”, exclaimed all who were present in complete surprise, being Luffy's voice the one that stood out the most from the rest.

It was at that moment that the stranger noticed that Law was in company, separating himself from the tallest one and letting himself to be seen. He was about 5 feet tall, his hair was red and long, so he wore it tied in a low ponytail, but at the same time he wore a hat similar to Law's —although his was completely black—; since the hat didn't show the boy's face, you could see slight almost feminine features, and the colour of his eyes was a crimson tone. As for his clothing, he was wearing a long and dark garnet coat that was open, revealing a simple black shirt and jeans.

But one thing that caught everyone's attention was the katana and the dagger tied at the waist of that boy who looked, at least, four years younger than Luffy.

“I'm sorry about the scene, I lost my composure a bit and got a little overexcited. Let me introduce myself, I'm…”

“Henry!!”

“... Shit, he found me... see you!”

Out of nowhere, that strange boy had disappeared and, after a few seconds, a new person —quite an old one— appeared in front of them. He was a little taller than the boy who had gone before, wearing very old and battered clothes and leaning on a cane as he walked. If you looked closely at the man, you could see that he was blind due to the lack of colour in his irises and that he had a completely lost look.

“That brat... Hey, bigger brats, have you seen a ginger brat? The ungrateful one left without paying for his food.”

“I'll pay for him.”

Everyone turned their heads at full speed, with their jaws almost touching the ground in surprise at Law's words.

“Oh, well, if you're covering for Henry-kun, we're fine. But that ungrateful brat... I take care of him, give him shelter and food, and he doesn't pay me when he already has a job and therefore a source of money... He'll see when I catch him, damn brat.”

The old man started walking around muttering all those things, being followed by a more than confused Law as the other two crews had been distracted by something else. But, on the one hand, Zoro had already got lost and Sanji had gone to look for him; on the other hand, the rest were in their own world until they noticed that none of the captains were present, spreading out in small groups of no more than three people to look for them and another group to look after the ships.

* * *

* * *

Jewelry Bonney was more than hungry.

On her way to _Mary Geoise_ she stopped on an island where, in her opinion, she could eat like a queen.

And she wasn't wrong: the island where she landed was famous for the delicious food served in the bar of a man who, despite being blind, cooked like the gods themselves.

They spoke to her so much and so well of that food that her stomach began to roar with a desire to taste it, not without first having stolen a few snacks on her way, managing to flee thanks to the skills that her devil fruit gave her.

But she didn't expect to find such a situation in the bar at all.

She entered quite normally as that island had no contact with the government, and sat at the bar next to two other people she didn't pay any attention to. When the older man arrived she wanted to ask him for everything he had, but his words left her blank:

“I'm sorry, miss, but the young man next to you just finished with everything I had, so I was just heading to my food store to restock my bar. It will be at least a couple of hours until I can feed you, a disgrace for me as a cook but I really didn't expect anyone to be able to eat that much. If you excuse me.”

Well, either that man was pretending to be blind or he had a highly skilled observation haki to have noticed that she was a girl without even saying a word.

But hearing those words and her brain being able to process a clear "no food" was enough to unleash her fury.

“Let's see, you bastards! Who's finished the delicious food in this place?!”

“Ah! Sorry, it was me. Everything was delicious! But Sanji cooks better…”

She turned her head at full speed, finding that the two people beside her at the bar were none other than the captains of the pirate alliance that had defeated Doflamingo: Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law.

But of course, that was not what caught her attention, it was seeing how the youngest of the Worst Generation had just devoured a huge veal fillet, leaving behind another 70 or so dishes that were completely clean, but that you could tell they had had food on them before.

A nervous twitch set in her left eye when she saw that: she knew about the Straw Hats' famous appetite, but Bonney was sure that in a "who eats the most?" competition she would be the one who would be the winner.

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't eaten all my food..." she thought with a smile that gave the rest of the people in the bar a very bad feeling.

* * *

* * *

The island itself wasn't very big: just two towns and a huge and dangerous forest in between.

Hardly anyone dared to pass through that forest, only the merchants, but always taking someone who knew how to fight for them.

However, there were two men who could come and go in the forest without any risk, and one of them was always highly demanded by the merchants as a bodyguard.

No one knew how, but when someone went with that boy as a bodyguard they arrived at their destination in just one hour when the normal situation was to need to make a three or four hour raid to get through that forest.

That day the young man almost arrived late to work as a bodyguard as he had taken too long to eat because he was discussing some things with the owner of the bar, and was further delayed when his observation haki felt the arrival of new people in the port and among them was a presence that he had not felt for a very long time.

He didn't mind being in a conversation with the old man who had looked after him for the last seven years, he simply grabbed his hat and ran out of the place at full speed, quickly dodging everyone in his path until he visualised the pirate who was his sworn brother.

He completely forgot that there were other people around him and embraced him, after all it had been ten long years since they had seen each other.

A decade, a whole damn decade without seeing him and only informing himself of his achievements through newspapers, having to read between the lines many times to discover the real news. But, just as he followed Law's adventures, he also followed the adventures of the other pirates belonging to the Supernovas —who were now called "the Worst Generation", but as he disliked Teach he preferred the term Supernovas— but his greatest interest was always in his older brother's crew and in the one who is now his ally.

But of course, when he heard a loud surprise sound he recovered his composure, leaving aside that playful and slightly childish side that he only showed when he was with Law or Rosinante, and just when he was about to introduce himself two things happened: the first was the appearance of the old man who looked after him and the second was that his internal clock was shouting that he was more than late for his bodyguard duty.

He didn't care if it would be more demanding, so he used one of the skills his devil fruit conferred on him and arrived just in time at the entrance to the forest, meeting his first client out of that extensive seven trip journey.

Each trip was equivalent to one hour, and one hour of his services depended on the person. He was always good at reading people, so the more stingy and cruel the customer, the more money he charged them to the point that his rate oscillated from 50 berries to, at least, 100,000 berries per hour.

He was lucky that his clients today were regulars, the kind he charged the minimum fee because he knew them since he started that business about three years ago but, just as he charged them little, they always gave him a bonus for giving them conversation and doing his job so well.

Thanks to those regular customers, his seven hours of work were over in a flash and, by the end of the day, he had earned a thousand berries, which he would use to pay the old man in the bar since he had forgotten his money in the morning and, of course, pay for his food.

However, he didn't expect at all the atmosphere he found in the bar.

The sound of babies could be heard, and that was strange since at that time no parent ever went to the bar with their small child, so he rushed in to find an annoyed Jewelry Bonney chewing everything on her plates and two one-year-old babies sitting on the floor, one of them crying and the other completely asleep.

He knew this only from the presences: they were Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law.

“What the hell...?”

“Until you showed up, you little brat!”

“Ah… Alberto-san, what happe-? Woah!” 

He had to dodge the old man's stick and stop a hit with his sheathed katana and use some armament haki to counteract the old man's.

“What was that for?!”

“You left without paying, you ungrateful brat!”

“I was in a hurry and I've already brought the money for what I consumed along with the bonus for the hours I took!”

“If you take care of those babies you can go for free today!”

“Good!”

“Perfect!”

“I'm off!”

“And don't come back!”

“I wasn't planning to!”

Both he and the old got angry easily, so they used to argue in that way very often and, the next day, they would pretend that nothing had happened because —very much— deep down they cared about each other.

He carefully carried both babies, wrapping each one in his adult clothes, leaving the bar not without sticking his tongue out at the old man, who threw a kitchen knife at him that he managed to avoid.

“Stupid old man with an advanced observation haki…”

“Get out of here, you little brat!”

“I'm on it, you old goat!”

And he left the bar, walking and grumbling a lot without ever noticing that both babies were calm and that they were staring at him with curiosity.

* * *

* * *

Taking care of the ship was certainly a very boring task.

Jinbei, Carrot, Brook, Katakuri, Bepo and Jean Bart had stayed on the Thousand Sunny, watching over the Polar Tang from there, so they were the first to know the misfortune that lay ahead.

Katakuri was the first to see what would happen, taking out his weapon and preparing to attack, but he ended up saving it when he noticed that the person had no hostile intentions and that he was carrying two infants.

“Excuse me…”

Just as he spoke, the rest of them noticed the teenager carrying two babies who looked exactly like the captains.

“Do you have a transponder snail nearby? I need to make a few calls... first to the rest of your crews members, of course, since your captains are... unavailable right now.”

One of the two babies smiled brightly, and the other one just cuddled more against the stranger. 

The clothes he was carrying, the hats he also had with him, and the two little babies who looked just like their captains were the clues they needed to connect the dots and see that somehow Luffy had gotten them into trouble again and Law had been affected by it.

*** * ***

“What?!”

The general shout of both crews, excluding two of them, almost left their guest deaf, who shut them up with a frown, and everyone remained silent.

They had to wait on the ship until it was very dark for everyone to return with supplies and so on, being surprised to see their guest, who was playing with two babies on the deck of the Sunny.

When he introduced himself as Henry, Law's sworn younger brother, it was another surprise for those who weren't in town when the hug happened. The second surprise was when the boy took off his hat, showing a strange scar on the right side of his face and revealing that he indeed had some feminine features; he also let the hair fringes fall from his M-shaped hair, but as it was not very long the hat had clearly covered it.

The third surprise was the one that caused the general exclamation, and it was when the redheaded man told them that the two babies that had just fallen asleep in his arms were in fact his captains who had somehow ended up becoming babies.

“That's all I had to say to you. I’m leaving you both children, I... must return to the town.”

He approached Robin —as she was the one with the most reliable and calm face and aura— and gave her both children. He moved away just a few steps when baby Law woke up and started moving and complaining, uncomfortable in the woman's arms. Without the boy's quick and good reflexes, Law would have fallen to the ground. It was only when the gray eyed baby felt that he was in the arms of his little brother that he calmed down.

“It looks like you're going to have to come with us, Henry-kun”, said Robin with a smile still holding the asleep baby Luffy.

“No, no, no, no and no. I'm sorry, but I must stay on this island. Bepo-san, you carry Law-nii.”

“A-aye!”

Again, the same thing happened, and so with each and every member of the Heart crew: Law was only at peace if it was his brother who was carrying him.

“Now... what shall we do?” Nami asked worriedly, “We can't sail into the New World without our captain... We would be an easy prey!”

And the navigator was right, because a crew without a captain was like the body of a living person without a head: without that element that connects and makes all the movements of the body work, one cannot exist.

“... Give me a transponder snail and a couple of hours If we consider what these people will be doing…” The redheaded man had a serious face and a serious frown, thinking out loud. “Is there anyone here who can use conqueror's haki? If all goes well we' ll have to travel on the Calm Belt and that's the only and best way to travel around.” Seeing that Katakuri nodded to him, they made a silent agreement. “Well, that's settled.”

“Wait a minute!” Nami interrupted the younger one, who grunted in annoyance, scaring the navigator a little. “Who do you think you are to give us orders?”

“I'm the one who will prevent the Navy from finding out about your current situation and keep you safe until this situation is fixed. And, by the way, it's ‘thank you’. Without your permission, I'll go aft to make some calls that will save your butts.”

Nami wanted to go and hit the arrogant little boy with a lightning bolt, but Robin stopped her, shaking her head.

“What he says is the most wise thing to do.”

To everyone's surprise, it was the newest member of the Straw Hats who broke the silence.

“Traveling through the Calm Belt will get us there faster and to a safe place. The moment he looked at me I saw what he was going to say to me in the future and, as if he already knew I could do that, we made a silent agreement.”

This made sense since Katakuri and Henry had been silent for almost five minutes and staring at each other, which neither of them noticed it had been for such a long time.

“But where does he want us to go?”

“To the weakest Blue of all, more specifically to an island known as Dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna has to clarify that Henry is like a little plague to both crews, and even more with his personality so little patient and explosive.
> 
> But, well, this is where the whole problem begins. What happened? Cinna hopes that it has been possible to deduce uwu
> 
> And sorry sorry sorry if you can't understand something, it's difficult to translate from spanish to english :"(
> 
> See (or read?) you soon~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter!
> 
> As ever, sorry if there are typos or a wrong grammar use :(
> 
> Warning: possibly a bad comedy in this chapter, but your hostess had a lot of fun writing it~

**Chapter 2**

The constant _puru puru puru_ of his transponder snail managed to take away the little sleep he had managed to acquire.

He was retired, who was calling him at such hours?

Oh, of course, it could be Rosinante, because since Akainu threw him out of the Navy he usually calls him from time to time to check on him.

But... at two in the morning?

He ignored the hour and got up from his bed, picking up the receiver with the typical gatcha that the snails dropped when they were answered.

“Here's Sengoku, the former Navy fleet admiral, proud father and grandfather, and a man tired of listening to Monkey D. Garp's chatter, who do I have the pleasure to talk with?”

“... Grandpa, are you serious?” said a voice from the other side that he recognized instantly, but he couldn't answer. “Let's skip the hello part and sorry about the hour, but this is urgent. Ah! Can you call Garp-san later? I wasn't able to get his number.”

*** * ***

He was tired, but he finally finished his investigation of what had generated so much intrigue on such a strange island.

He stretched out his tired muscles and yawned, preparing to sleep except for the sound of his Den Den Mushi.

He was going to leave it at that and go to sleep, but a lazy, sleepy voice stopped him from doing so:

“Roci, answer the damn snail and then come to bed.”

“Okay, okay.” He picked up the receiver and, as soon as he heard the gatcha, he spoke. “Hello! This number belongs to a former member of the Navy, please wait a few minutes while your call is processed to get in touch with the owner of the snail.”

“Can we skip the damn protocol and get to the point, dad? ‘Cause this is serious.”

*** * ***

That night Marco couldn't sleep.

He didn't want to bother Ace with his growing insomnia, so after making sure the younger man was asleep he left the house with his transponder snail.

Certainly nobody was calling at that hour, but you could never tell and the blond man would prefer that the constant sound of someone calling didn't wake up the freckled boy.

Internally he was grateful that he had taken the damned snail with him when it began to ring.

“Here's Marco, former commander of the first division of the Whitebeard pirates-yoi. Brother and boyfriend proud of the achievements of his closest ones, who am I talking to-yoi?”

“... Is Ace-san there? Something happened with his brother. And please, is everyone going to have weird hellos when they answer the fucking snail?”

*** * ***

Sleeping was not his strong spot, and even less so when he had to review all the movements they would make in their incursion to that year's Reverie.

He was the only one awake at that time and was fully aware of it but, even so, he unconsciously answered the snail when it started to sound and spoke without thinking:

“This is Monkey D. Dragon, the man who will overthrow the World Government and bring to light the truth about the empty century, with whom do I have the pleasure to communicate?”

“... I didn't expect that, but I will forget it. Could you tell your chief of staff the next thing? I think he' ll be more interested to know what Luffy-san did this time.”

*** * ***

As most of the time he had just had a big party, which had left him drunker than anything else.

But just getting ten minutes of sleep wouldn't get rid of his hangover, especially if the bloody transponder snail was really annoying.

He ignored the first call, and the second and third ones. It wasn't until the fifth that he got tired and, still half drunk, answered:

“Yosh! you've called Red-Haired Shanks, one of the emperors and father not father proud of his son not son. For Luffy I would destroy _Mary Geoise_ if I had to, who is calling?”

“... Can anyone just answer the snail as a normal person?!”

*** * ***

It was very late, but he couldn't stop reading the newspaper with the news of Luffy being the fifth emperor of the sea.

The truth is that the brat didn't have the level yet, but if he really had won in his confrontation with Big Mom's strongest son and, on top of that, he had managed to recruit him for his crew...

He shook his head, closing the newspaper and leaving it on the table.

He took off his glasses for a moment to gently massage the bridge of his nose: he had a headache from drowsiness, but there was something that was keeping him awake.

Just when he thought about trying to sleep, the transponder snail at the bar started ringing.

He put his glasses back on before lifting the receiver and, when he was about to speak, the caller interrupted him:

“If you say something like ‘this is Silvers Rayleigh, right hand of the former king of pirates and vice-captain of his ship; proud master of a rookie pirate who is causing an uproar everywhere, who do I have the pleasure of talking to’ I swear and perjure myself that I will go insane and throw myself overboard to drown in the sea like the devil fruit user that I am.”

* * *

* * *

As every day, Sanji was the first to wake up to make breakfast.

He was surprised to see Katakuri in the bow looking at the sea and not seeing Zoro anywhere as the swordsman had been in charge of that night shift. He was also surprised that he couldn't find his guest anywhere.

That is until he went to the stern of the ship, witnessing a scene that he found quite lovable.

The red-haired teenager was lying on his back on the floor with a small transponder snail in his right hand; leaning against his chest was baby Law cuddling up, being held by the boy's left arm. Also, on the right side of his guest were, at least, fifteen different baby outfits that, at first glance, seemed to be handmade.

“He spent all night doing that.”

Sanji hadn't felt it, but Zoro was leaning against the wall half asleep, watching his guest.

“He pulled out a huge bag out of nowhere and started to make clothes, he made the calls in the early morning and I had to stop him from jumping into the sea. As far as I know, he is a devil fruit user.”

“Oh.” He lit a cigarette and took a deep breath, releasing the smoke after a short while. “Did he do it all while holding Torao?”

“Somehow.” The swordsman stood up, stretching his muscles a bit before taking his katanas and walking away. “He fell asleep just half an hour ago so don't wake him up, sushi eyebrows.”

“I wasn't planning to, moss head.”

*** * ***

Those who were sleeping were woken up by cries of protest that almost ended up with the eardrums of both crews.

The Heart pirates were sleeping in the submarine, but as it was on the surface and the screams were extremely loud even they heard it.

Clearly the noise was coming from the kitchen, where a baby Luffy was complaining of hunger and nothing that approached him seemed to satisfy him.

“Doesn't anyone here even know how to take care of a baby?!”

Everyone turned around and saw their annoying guest with her hair untied, which fell a little lower than his shoulder height, giving him more of a feminine look if you add the fact that he was carrying baby Law and that his face itself had fine features. 

They saw him moving gracefully through the kitchen, pulling out a few things that Sanji hadn't even noticed he had stored somewhere, preparing a couple of baby bottles with something else in them, giving the milk a half-coffee colour.

He sat down in a chair and placed baby Luffy on his lap, who calmed his complaints when he saw the formula, starting to laugh and taking it carefully. As he drank his milk alone, Henry positioned Law, who also began to drink from the other bottle that the boy with red hair had prepared.

“Babies of this age should be given a dose of milk with crushed cereals every four to six hours. It's their primary food, and although they must be adults right now, for the moment they are babies and have the same needs, as well as requiring the same care as one.”

As he said this he first put Luffy on his shoulder, patting him on the back until the baby released the gases, repeating the same process with Law as he was finishing his explanation.

“Do any of you know how to change nappies?” When he saw no answer he sighed with irritation, standing up as he carried both babies. “Well, since I see that none of you know what you're doing, I'll handle this.”

And he left the kitchen, being Nami the first to complain as soon as she knew that the brat couldn't hear her.

“Why do we have to tolerate him?! He is annoying and arrogant!”

“I'm sorry, Nami-swan, but I think it's normal for him to act like this.”

The general attention was drawn to the cook, who took a deep breath of his cigarette before he moved on:

“From what the moss head told me when I saw him, the boy had only been sleeping for half an hour. If we consider that this was only fifteen minutes ago, it's understandable that he’s in such a bad mood when he sees that we are not able to take proper care of our captain in his current state.”

“Are you saying that we ruined his sleep?” Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm saying that he had woken up to feed Torao when he found himself in the situation we were in here without knowing what to do with Luffy's screams. That combined with the few hours of sleep resulted in such a bad mood.”

“There is also the fact that we took Henry-kun off his island by force as Torao-kun doesn't seem to be comfortable with anyone else.” Robin supported what the blonde was saying as she understood, in part, why their guest's behaviour was so aggressive.

Nothing more was said, so the vast majority returned to their rooms to sleep for at least another hour as Sanji finished making their breakfast.

* * *

* * *

Three tense hours had already passed and everyone in the village was still watching the people in the bar from the door.

In just two weeks they had moved at the speed of light, all of them meeting in the bar on the island they had been told about, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the pirate alliance that had wiped out Doflamingo and wrecked the island of one of the emperors.

Luckily for the locals, they only had to endure three hours of silence and tension as, out of nowhere, all the adults connected with Luffy ran to Makino's kitchen —the female owner of the bar as well— and left the bar with several types of meat: Garp had a huge piece of roast meat, Rayleigh had a piece of roast meat and a huge lizard, Dada had two big pieces of roast meat with her, Makino had a plate with various types of roast meat, Ace and Sabo were each carrying a crocodile, and Dragon had one of those sea kings that were not very big but also not very small.

Sengoku, Rosinante and Kuzan looked at all of them carrying some kind of meat, and were surprised to see that Shanks was the only one who had nothing consumable with him, merely his typical smile.

The group of dangerous people left the bar, heading for the port, where they saw a pirate ship and a yellow submarine docked, instantly recognizing both ships: the Thousand Sunny of the Straw Hats and the Polar Tang of the Heart pirates.

The entire crew descended from the ship, while only two men and a Mink left the submarine.

About a few minutes later, also from the submarine, a boy came out carrying two half asleep babies in his arms. The boy looked like he was about to collapse, as if the previous two weeks had been a living hell for him.

When he noticed them, the teenager came closer, leaving a baby seated on the floor, and everyone knew that the message given was real: Law and Luffy were only one-year-old babies.

Baby Luffy seemed confused at first, but his little nose instantly caught the scent of his favorite food: meat.

When those related to the captain of the Mugiwara noticed that they had the attention of the little one, they began to call Luffy with various tricks and using the meat also as an excuse.

At first Luffy seemed to go straight for the food, drooling as he crawled in the direction of the aroma. But a wind and a strange sensation made the baby turn his head, noticing Shanks with a depressive aura around him, grabbing what was left of his left arm.

The little boy turned his head in confusion but changed direction instantly, more than concerned about the state Shanks was in, shocking everyone to see Luffy forgetting the meat and approaching the red-headed yonkou almost in tears, making the adult smile as he bent down at the height of little Luffy, who was waving his little hands frantically.

The chaos immediately began.

Makino sat down, smiling but with a couple of tears in her eyes as she saw that Luffy hadn't gone in her direction, but quickly accepted defeat.

Garp seemed to want to bury himself more than a thousand meters below ground when he saw how his grandson had chosen the pirate over his grandfather of blood.

Dragon couldn't complain: he was never there for Luffy, but he remembered when his son was just a little newborn baby and how hard it was to leave him in his father's care since what he was about to do was way too dangerous to take his son with him.

Ace and Sabo were leaning on a nearby wall, with a very dark and depressive aura around both of them as they murmured things like "I thought so", " why did I die for ten years", "my little brother doesn't love me anymore", "where is the Luffy who risked everything to save me", " I'm a bad big brother" and so on.

Rayleigh simply stayed in his place slightly sad because his student didn't choose him, but he couldn't do anything because that brat had a stronger bond with one of the brats who travelled on Roger's ship.

Dadan was about to go back to her mountain while denying that she loved those brats, but she simply stared at the sea while pretending she wasn't crying.

Shanks was simply happy, carrying Luffy with his only arm very carefully and smiling as he saw that his son, who was not his son, had chosen him over his beloved meat.

However, no one expected to see such a childish scene from the one that was a pain in the ass for the Straw Hats during the last half month.

Law had completely forgotten about his younger —now older— brother and was in Rosinante's arms completely asleep and with a quiet smile on his face.

Next to Ace and Sabo was Henry with a depressive aura as big or bigger than those of Luffy's brothers, whispering things like "I knew you would forget about me", "why did I try to take care of you knowing that you would choose Cora-tou-san? "What have I done wrong besides walking away from you for ten years" and so on, being now three brothers depressed against a wall while drawing circles in the sand and whispering things.

The chaos got even worse when Sengoku spoke up.

“I told you that my grandson was way cuter than yours, Garp.”

“What?!”

The two looked at each other, starting a discussion about "my grandson is cuter than yours", to which Rayleigh joined in, claiming that he was more of Luffy's grandfather than Garp.

Makino and Dadan chatted quietly, throwing a few "I was there for Luffy when..." at each other.

Dragon stood on the sidelines, regretting that he had not taken Luffy with him but at the same time thanking him because his son would have been in greater danger if he had known before that he was his father, although he couldn't deny that he was jealous of Luffy's close relationship with Shanks.

Ace and Sabo... well, they remained depressed on his wall.

Rosinante... the poor blond man was already a little suffocated when he saw the behavior of his youngest son, which surprised both crews.

“It's not fair, Cora-tou-san! I want to spend time with Law-nii too! Why did Law-nii choose you? Yes, you took care of him at his worst and saved his life... but he's my brother! It's not fair that he forgot about me! Give me back my lovely brother!”

And he said all this while he was hugging the blond man, and at the same time he seemed to be at the verge of crying.

But he didn't start crying, he just fell asleep standing and hugging his adoptive father, still complaining in his sleep that "Law-nii doesn't want me anymore now that Cora-tou-san is here", causing Rosinante to get nervous and Kuzan to start laughing because of the childish behaviour of the young man.

And that little chaos would only be the beginning of some huge disasters created by both babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Cinna said at the beginning: bad comedy xD
> 
> And yes. your servant's OC is a bit mean with the crews, but like everyone else he has his reasons.
> 
> If you want to know more about this outside character, Cinna'll bring sooner or later her other One Piece fic here~
> 
> And sorry again if there's something you don't understand :''(
> 
> Anyway, see (or read?) you soon~

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can help Cinna with the translation, well, it would be great :''3
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> See (or read?) you soon~


End file.
